Bagheera, Garfield and the Snow/Garfield the Cat
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel * Garfield as Terence * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie (not named; does not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Autumn had come to the jungle. The fields were changing from yellow stubble to brown earth, and a cat was hard at work as Bagheera puffed along. Later, Bagheera saw the cat close by." "Hello," said the cat. "I'm Garfield. I'm digging." "I'm Bagheera. My Pokemon and I are taking men. What ugly hands you've got." "They're not ugly! They're paws," said Garfield. "I can go anywhere. I don't need the road." "I don't want to go anywhere," said Bagheera. "I like my road, thank you." Winter came with dark clouds full of snow." "I don't like it," said Bagheera's driver. "A heavy fall is coming. I hope it doesn't stop us." "Puh!" said Bagheera. "Soft stuff. Nothing to it." And he puffed on, feeling cold but confident. They finished their journey safely, but by now, the country was covered." "You'll need your snow boots for the next journey, Bagheera," said his driver." "Puh! Snow is silly soft stuff. It won't stop me." The snow boots were heavy and uncomfortable and made Bagheera cross. He shook them, and he banged them, and when he got back, they were so damaged that the driver had to take them off. "You're a very naughty panther!" he said to Bagheera. Next morning, Bagheera's driver and fireman came early, and worked hard to mend the snow boots, but they couldn't make them fit. Bagheera was pleased. "I shan't have to wear them! I shan't have to wear them!" he puffed to Bella and Belle. But they were rather worried. "I hope it's all right. I hope it's all right," they whispered to each other. The driver was worried, too. "It's not bad here," he said to the fireman, "but it's sure to be deep in the valley!" "Silly soft stuff," puffed Bagheera. "I didn't need those stupid things yesterday, and I shan't today. Snow can't stop me!" He rushed into a tunnel, thinking how clever he was, but there was trouble ahead. "Paw prints and tails!" said Bagheera. "I'm stuck!" And he was. "Back, Bagheera, back!" said his driver. Bagheera tried, but his paws spun and he couldn't move. The guard went back for help, while everyone else tried to dig the snow away. But as fast as they dug, more snow slid down until Bagheera was nearly buried. "Oh my legs and tail! I shall have to stop here till' I'm frozen. What a silly panther I am!" And Bagheera began to cry. At last, a mouse came to rescue the men, and then, who should come to Bagheera's rescue but Garfield! Snow never worries him. He pulled the Pokemon away, then came back for Bagheera. Bagheera's paws were clear, but still spun when he tried to move. Garfield tugged and slipped and slipped and tugged, and at last dragged Bagheera clear of the snow, ready for the journey home. "Thank you, Sebastian. Your paws are splendid," said Bagheera. "I hope you'll be sensible now, Bagheera," said his driver. "I'll try," said Bagheera, and he puffed humbly away. Category:Parodies